A New Commander
by Kelsey Pearl
Summary: Soi Fon and Toshiro battle it out for a new position. And a certain black cat tags along to watch the fun!


**A New Commander**

Soi Fon was in an extremely good mood. Her paperwork finished, her training done, and her squad prepped. She didn't even bother to yell at her lazy lieutenant as she walked by him. She didn't smile, but her eyes were shining.

She headed towards a meeting, and upon entering, saw only the Head Captain and Toshiro Hitsugaya. She bowed, and took her place.

"I have called you two here because it had come to my attention that you two have a few problems. Being my prodigy Captains, you have a lot balanced on your shoulders. After your battles with Aizen and his comrades, I see that you two have the potential to eventually take my place as Head Captain one day. I have called you here to ask your opinions on this matter." The white-haired boy beamed, while Soi raised her eyebrows. The boy spoke first.

"I am honored you think so highly of me. I don't know what to say." The Head Captain nodded, and turned his attention the the Captain of squad two.

"I have to say this was unexpected. I thought Ukitake or Kuchiki would be more suitable candidates for the job. I am honored you think highly of both of us." She let a rare smile break her demeanor as she looked at Hitsugaya. His eyes got brighter at that. Soi Fon barely smiled, or showed any emotion. The Head Captain began to speak again.

"I chose you two because you're young, strong, and have room to improve greatly. Not only that, I think your leadership skills are amazing. I have watched both of you train. I want to know something though. What do you fight for, and why did you want to become a Captain?" Toshiro spoke first.

"I wanted to protect people, as well as find my true calling. Becoming a Captain was my best decision." Soi Fon was embarrassed, because she hadn't revealed her true reason to many people.

"I joined because I was given a duty to protect someone when I was young. But that person left, and broke my promise. I grew stronger and became a Captain for revenge. But, as time passed, I realized I also wanted to uphold the law and justice. I forgave her after a fight we had. I didn't want to see more people get hurt, because I had felt pain." Toshiro looked at her in shock, but the Head Captain pressed on.

"Captain Fon, who was this person you spoke of? The one who betrayed you?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin, Head Captain. I was her former bodyguard before she left." Before the older man could speak again, the young boy cut in.

"I had figured. She told me once that she was glad to have helped you become strong. I suppose this is what she meant." Soi trembled, but the young boy put a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to anger you, Soi Fon." She calmed at his touch, and turned her attention back to the Head Captain.

"That is good to know. The only way I can choose though, is if you two battle. Who ever wins will become the new Captain Commander. I want to hold this now, and I have already informed your squads and the other Captains. Please, go to the main training area." With that, he dismissed the two. They left, walking side by side.

Toshiro quivered in anticipation, but Soi Fon didn't move. She wasn't looking forward to another battle. She had just gotten her arm back. She heard a voice in her head.

** Let's crush him!**

_'Violence is not always the answer, Suzumebachi. And don't underestimate him, it won't be an easy battle.'_

**You'll win though.**

Soi did not deny that statement. She didn't know what the outcome would be, but she wasn't going to go easy on him. After a while, he spoke to her.

"Soi Fon, how hard should we fight?"

"With everything we have. I want to fight you as equals, not with one of us holding back."

"We will use out Bankai then?"

"I expect you to use yours. Mine on the other hand, is a last resort. I hate it, and I still haven't fully mastered it. But, it is likely I will use it if I am fighting you. It just means everyone will see it now."

"That is right. You never use it."

"You will see why soon. I wish you luck, Hitsugaya."

"Same to you." By that time, they had reached the training grounds. It was fairly large. The squads and Captains were gathered around. Ukitake and Shunsui walked up to Soi Fon.

"Oi, Head Captain, eh? I hope you win, cutie." The ever flirting Shunsui placed a hand on her cheek, which she slapped away and stomped on his foot.

"And I hope you learn to keep those hands to yourself." She grinned slightly at his pained expression, before turning to Ukitake, who smiled at her.

"Here's hoping! Here," he said, handing her a lollipop. Normally, she would decline, but she couldn't help but get caught up in the infectious mood. She popped it into her mouth, and stole Shunsui's hat. He reached for it, but she danced out of the way.

"I'm going to borrow this for a bit. Thank you for the support." She smiled warmly before running into the arena. Shunsui laughed, but Ukitake was serious.

"I wish she was like that more often. She's cute when she smiles." They both laughed, and walked back to where their squads were sitting. Soi Fon entered the arena, and the boy Captain entered shortly after. The Head Captain explained the rules, no killing, just disarming and pinning. Then the man said begin, and Toshiro drew his sword.

"Please fight you're hardest, Soi Fon!" He said. She nodded, and undid her obi, letting her haori fall to the ground. She also ripped off her sleeves, leaving her in nothing but her skimpy correction corps uniform. She heard a few hoots from the audience, but she ignored them. She left on Shunsui's hat, and left the lollipop in her mouth. The young boy saw she was ready, and charged. Instead of being met by her blade, he left and immense white energy stopping his blade.

"Shunko!" The young boy frowned, and backed up. He charged harder, and broke through the swirling power. He felt a kick to his back, and flew forward, to see that Soi Fon had ended up behind him.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" An ice dragon shot out of his sword, and flew directly towards Soi Fon. She barely had time to dodge it, before it turned directions and came after her again. This time, she jumped in the air, and when it followed her, as she had predicted, she let her leg fall, kicking it in the face. The ice crumpled beneath her kick, and shattered. His face fell at this, and he used shunpo to get behind Soi Fon. Before she could move, he sliced her exposed back, and she danced away, breathing hard. She grabbed her zanpakuto, and used her own shunpo, which was much faster than the younger, and placed the blade at his throat.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." A wicked gold stinger appeared on her finger, and she tapped the boys collarbone before he got away. He looked down, to see a butterfly-like mark on his shoulder. He was confused. Soi Fon decided to explain.

"My Shikai is the two hit kill ability. If I hit you twice in the same spot you die. But, instead, I will place these all over your body until my poison weakens you." And she did exactly that. Her speed and strength were to much for the youngest Captain, and soon, he was breathing hard, and could barely attempt to dodge her attacks. He finally got sick of it.

"BANKAI!" His arm began an ice dragon, and he grew ice wings. He smiled, and felt a bit of strength return to him. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" This made him faster, and soon, Soi Fon was also covered in scratches and bruises. She was thinking of giving up until a voice called out from the audience.

"Little bee, don't lose this one! You can win!" She turned to see a familiar orange jacket, a cat-like grin, goldenrod eyes, and purple hair. It was her Goddess, Yoruichi Shihoin. The Captain didn't know that her former mentor was in Soul Society. She hadn't fully forgiven the woman, but ever since their fight, they had grown close again. She called out with a mocking voice.

"You wish I would lose. Besides, I think it's time to finish this anyways." She turned back to the younger boy, his eyes wide. She used her shunpo to get around the arena, wrapping it in a heavy sash. The hat was still on her head, so she threw it off, and it landed on her pile of clothing from before. After the area had been wrapped, she wrapped the cloth around herself, before calling out the the Captain of the fourth division.

"Captain Unohana, please get a medical team ready. I prefer not killing him." She nodded, and Soi Fon turned back to the wide eyed Toshiro. He looked afraid.

"Bankai!" Energy exploded around her, and she grimaced as she felt the weight grow on her arm. She looked down to see a long golden rocket on her arm. It came with a right sided face mask.

"What the hell is that?" The younger boy shouted.

"This goes against my pride as a stealth force member. It's to big to hide, to heavy to move with, and it's attach cannot be called 'assassination' due to how flashy it is." She raised it to her face, scowling. She had hoped to settle this without it, but it seemed inevitable if she was to win.

"Jakuho Raikoben." The rocket burst forth, throwing Soi Fon backwards, and ripping her sash. It hit Toshiro dead on, throwing him backwards as well. Unohana, rushed to Soi Fon.

"No, go to him first. I don't want that ability to go to waste." Unohana rushed over to him, giving immediate medical attention. He was bleeding severely, though he remained conscious. He called out weakly to Soi Fon.

"Now I see what you mean. That thing is a pain." He laughed, and Soi joined along. They looked like mental cases, but they didn't care.

"Oi, your right. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. That thing has immense power." He smiled, and Soi Fon grinned back. She got up, weak from the power, but ignored the pain. She walked over to Hitsugaya, and shook his hand.

"Good job."

"Same to you, Captain Fon." She stood up, and grabbed her clothing. She slipped on the haori, and tied it up with her yellow obi. She also put the hat back on for fun. She almost walked out before dark arms grabbed her around the waist, pulling her.

"I knew it! That's your Bankai! It's amazing Soi!" Yoruichi had come behind her, holding her tight. Soi gently removed herself from the grip.

"Thank you, Yoruichi-sama. I didn't want to use it though." She looked downcast, but the former princess lifted her chin.

"No way, that was great." She leaned down, and placed her lips to Soi's. The younger girl blushed, at the contact and the fact that she did that in front of everyone. She felt another presence behind her, and turned to see Shunsui grabbing his hat.

"My, my, what a lucky girl. You won, and get Yoruichi Shihoin to yourself." She blushed even deeper at the last comment. Ukitake also gave forward, and shook her hand.

"Congrats, Soi. I was hoping you would win. And I'm glad you've made up with Yoruichi." Shunsui whistled, and Soi kicked him in the gut, making him stumble backwards a bit.

"Shut up, Shunsui. I may have let Hitsugaya live, but you won't be so lucky if we battle." He put up his hands in mock horror. Soi grimaced, Yoruichi, who had grabbed her hand, laughed. They kept on trading jokes and punched until Yamamoto started to speak, his voice loud and clear.

"This battle was one by Captain Soi Fon. She will take my place as the Head Commander." He walked towards them, a rare smile on his wrinkled face. He handed her his haori, which she replaced her old with, although she kept the yellow obi.

"Thank you." He nodded, then turned to Yoruichi.

"Being as your exile has been lifted, I would like to, as my last act as Captain Commander, make you the new Captain of squad two. You are the only one fit for the job." He handed her Soi's old haori, which the chocolate woman grabbed eagerly.

"Oi, thanks old man Yama." He frowned at her lack of respect. The he turned to Soi Fon, waiting for her to speak. She coughed, a little nervous.

"I am glad for my new position. I will be fair and loyal. I hope I won't let you down. I will grow much stronger in order to be an ideal Commander. And I," she was cut off by Yoruichi standing in front of her.

"And she'll make sure to kill you if you don't obey the rules." Yoruichi said, before turning around, and grabbing the new Captain Commander in a kiss. Soi blushed deeply when they broke apart, and the Shinigami watching whistled. Soi glared at Yoruichi, who laughed at her little bee's expression. Soi turned to the sound of Hisagi's voice in the crowd.

"That's no fair Yoruichi. Some of us wanted a go at her, maybe seduce her. Then she might not be so cold all the time." Suddenly, he was on the ground, a foot on his chest, making it hard to breathe. Above him, Soi stood with a sneer on her face.

"You couldn't seduce me if I was **dead**, Hisagi. Now I suggest you shut your mouth, before I tear your throat out." His eyes flashed, showing the fear reflected. A hand was on her shoulder, and she turned to see the Shihoin standing there calmly.

"He was joking, little bee." Soi released him.

"Joke or not, I will not be spoken to like that. People need to learn their place."

"What if I had said that?"

"You wouldn't have, because I'm yours already." She said it with confidence, and Yoruichi laughed.

"Good point. Still, he is right, you should loosen up." Soi scowled, and shook Yoruichi off.

"That is not a main concern. The main concern is why everyone is still here. Get back to your squads! Captains, please stay a moment." Yoruichi and Toshiro was the first by her side, followed by Unohana and Ukitake. Everyone else soon filed in.

"Well, I will do my best. Please, return to your squads and get some rest. That is all." Soi turned away, but Yoruichi held her hand, walking with her.

"Did you want something, Yoruichi-sama? I want to get acquainted with my new squad. You should do the same."

"You know, you're a higher rank than me know. I should be calling you Soi Fon-sama."

"No, that wouldn't be proper. Besides, you have no obligations to call me that. Now, I'll ask again, did you need something?" She stopped when Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Soi's waist, pulling her close.

"Why, I needed you." Before Soi could make a smart ass comment, Yoruichi kissed her. Soi blushed deeply, but leaned into the embrace, sighing. When they broke apart, panting, Soi rolled her eyes.

"Forward with you're Captain Commander, are we now?"

"I suppose. But she likes it, so I am not going to stop."

"What if I said that you should?"

"Then I will force you."

"You never did obey orders well." She wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's shoulders, and leaned in for another breathtaking kiss.


End file.
